ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
No One Leaves
Reaching the halfway point towards the antenna, Reia and the others decided to stop and take a break for a few minutes. During that time, Reia felt bad about her previous decision years ago. Kiva: You okay, Reia? Reia: I don't know.. There's a time, back at Gongmen City, where Sonja has to find the truth about herself. But I told her to stay put. Kiva: Reia, it wasn't your fault. Reia: How can you say that? Back then, she doesn't know about my sacrifice inside the Death Star. Kiva: I know, but Ratchet did explain to Sonja what happened after a few others joins the team. Reia: Did he? Kiva: Yep, he sure did. Reia: I see. (Something feels odd.. Oogway, is he--?) Kiva: Anyway, any idea who's going to fight Amora? Reia: Well, I've been thinking about that a little bit. Do you think you're ready to fight her? Kiva: Yep, I'm ready. Reia: Good. She maybe strong with her magic spells, but with the right perseverance, I think you can pull this off. Kiva: Totally. Reia: Say, what would you like before you have a Keyblade? Kiva: Well, I was taught life lessons by Skipper. Reia: Oh, right. That's when you have the power of the Keyblade...from your parents. Kiva: Yep. Reia: I'm thinking that there's some kind of connection between the time with Skipper and your first adventure. I just wish I have a chance to know you more and explore your true self. Kiva: Yeah..I think you can. Reia: I wish to know your previous adventures with the captain, if you want.. Kiva: Sure. - Kiva told Reia about what she started, in Paradise Island. Teaming up with one of the Amazons is one of the best moments of her life. Reia: Cheetara take you to an island? Kiva: Well, she and Arcee help me get to a new place I never been to. Reia: I see. And then, there's where you heard about Ansem? Kiva: Yep, I know I have to save Terra somehow. Reia: Yet you did saved him, better than Aqua who tried the same thing. Kiva: Yeah. Reia: How...did you really feel, when you saved him that day? Kiva: It felt like bringing a close friend...back from the darkness. Reia: (Her love for Terra still holds much stronger..than I thought...) I wish to know.. When did he save you, for the first time? Kiva: It was back at Beast's Castle, when Dr. Eggman captured him. A short while later, he took a shock of Larxene's power. Reia: Larxene? She's already destroyed, right? Kiva: Yep, the entire Organization too. Reia: I see. Facing Amora is just a test, to see if you're ready to fight Zemo. Kiva: I know. Reia: Wanna hear some advice? Kiva: Sure. Reia: Normal attacks won't work on Amora. Try using magic against her instead. Kiva: Okay. Magic attacks, got it. Reia: Who knows, it'll also be a good opportunity to use Aero as well. Kiva: I know, you're right. Reia: There's one last thing..you must know.. Kiva: Yeah? Reia: I know it's a bit too early to say this.. The secret to avenge your parents..is a strong heart. Kiva: I understand, Reia. Reia: Good. We should get going, we're almost there. Kiva: Alright, Reia. - The group continue their walk towards the northern side. During that time, Reia suddenly spotted Angela. Reia: Angela? Kiva: Is Angela hurt? Reia: No, she's...waiting for us. Kiva: Well, that's good. Reia: Come on! - Reia and the others ran towards Angela and confronted her. Reia: What are you doing here? This island is not safe. Angela: I know, I just wanted to give you this. - Angela then showed the improved antidote, which has the color red instead of blue. Kiva: That's the antidote for Sonja! Angela: Yes. It's already been tested. Reia, you have to find Sonja's weak point to hit the antidote with. Oh, I almost forgot.. - Angela dipped her fingers on the antidote and rubs on Reia's neck. Kiva: Umm, Angela? Angela: Don't worry, Kiva. I also added a few adjustments to the antidote. Onto skin contact, the serum forms itself as a shield, completely cover its host for a period of time. Reia: Meaning Sonja can't bite me? Angela: Yes. Kiva: Cool! Reia: Thanks, Angela. We'll take it from here. - Angela nodded, handed the antidote to Reia and transport back to the starship. Reia: It seems both of us are set. Kiva: Totally. - Kiva suddenly spotted a tear ran down Reia's cheek. Reia: You know, I could be hesitant.. I don't want to hurt Sonja. Kiva: Reia... - Reia sit down next to a tree and cries. Kiva then say the most encouraging words ever heard. Kiva: Listen, I know you two are close. But you risk everything to protect her, even your own life. Reia: Will she...forgive me for what I have done? Kiva: I'm sure she would. Besides, if anyone can save Sonja, you can. - Reia got back with the antidote on her pocket. Reia: Alright, here's the plan. The antenna used a shortwave radio system that can be transmit to Maline. I'll use it to transport back to Dreamland and give Sonja the antidote. Keep Amora away from the antenna. Kiva: No problem. - Reia nodded and the two catch up to the group. Reia kept thinking that Ratchet's task can be difficult, but has faith that he's doing fine with the tourists with him. Category:Scenes